Hidden Secrecy
by lilbee17
Summary: Mr Dickenson has a grand daughter from the states, she comes to live with him when things get complicated. When she meets the bladebreakers, things become interesting...considering how she has never spun a blade before & she is forced to tag along.
1. Intro

_**I DONT OWN BEYBLADE...ONLY AMI !**_

Ami runs down the hall of her big two story house, her shirt ripped up a bit and she is only in her underwear. Her long dark brown hair tangled in a messy bun and her baby blue eyes tear stained from fear and her muscular legs carrying her tiny little body as fast as they could carry her. Large footsteps could be heard behind her as she ran down the stairs, heading for the front door that would lead her outside into the stormy night, a man calling out her name as he slowly ran after her, unable to run any faster than what he was going. Swinging the door open and running down the street toward her aunt's house, crying tears and breathing sharply and heavily, holding her wound which she had on her left rib cage, where she was cut by a dirty butcher knife. Thankfully once she got there, her aunt was able to hear the desperate knockings through the thunder and lightning.

" Oh my god Ami! What happened? Was it him? ", her aunt asked her, letting her in to get dry.

" yes.....he...tried to....kill me. " Ami answered, slowly removing her hand from her wound, making her aunt gasp in terror.

" Oh baby girl, we have to get you to a hospital...that looks infected ", her aunt said to her.

Ami just nodded her head and collapsed on the couch, waiting for her uncle to come out and start helping them out. As her aunt got some clothes ready, her uncle carried her out to the car very carefully and they both took her to the hospital. The bed cart being led down a white hallway is all she could feel, doctors and nurses dragging the bed along with them as they got her into a secure room. Slowly slipping into unconsiousness, her vision was blurry and her hearing was pretty drowned out because of the rain water and exhaustion.

Her aunt and uncle were talking to a police officer, telling him all about the house she lived in and her lifestyle there. Since they have determined that they couldnt take care of her, she had to go live with another relative.

" Ok Mr and Mrs Hudson, do you have a relative in mind? ", the officer asked, writing notes down on his note pad.

" She has a Great Grandpa who lives in Tokyo Japan, his name is Stan Dickenson ", her aunt replied to the officer, still crying tears.

" She unfortunatly has never met him so it would be a difficult adjustment for her ", her uncle added on.

" Ok, well then we will have to contact him and tell him the whole story, she needs somewhere to go. ", the officer replied, putting his note pad away.

" Thank you officer Hess, we will contact him right away ", her aunt replied.

Officer Hess walked away, leaving the couple to contact her great grandpa and to arrest the man who did this to Ami. Back in the hospital room, Ami woke up a couple of hours later, seeing her Aunt and Uncle sitting by her bed. Her vision still blurry and she could feel the stitches in her injury. A breathing mask was on her face, her eye was black from being hit and more tears had developed from her experience.

" Hey huney, how are you feeling? ", her aunt asked her, stroking her hair.

" Aunt Carrie, Uncle Denny? Is that you? ", Ami asked in a whisper like voice.

" Yes baby...we're here. We have some news, he has been arrested and sent to jail. You are safe now ", her aunt said, crying as she held her hand.

" We have contacted your Great Grandpa who lives in Tokyo Japan, he is the only family you have left because we cant take care of you ", her uncle said to her.

Ami was a little taken back by what her uncle has told her, a little confused too.

" Why...why cant I stay with you guys? You're family to me. ", Ami asked them.

" Oh huney I wish we could keep you, but we arent financially stable right now so the law wont allow us to. We have arranged to send you to your Grandpa's in one week, Im sorry but we cant take you in our home. ", her aunt told her.

She laid there, letting more tears fall and soon falling asleep as the night went on.

_**END!**_

_**STORY SEEM INTERESTING SO FAR? FEEL LIKE YOU WANT TO READ IT? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!**_


	2. Home Sweet Home

Two weeks after Ami's incident, she was taken to the airport by her Aunt and Uncle for their final goodbyes. Her stitches still on her ribcage as they healed, and her body is now able to fuction like it used to. This time she was wearing a purple tanktop, baby blue jeans and white tennis shoes, her expression wasnt exactly happy since she was leaving everything that was familiar to her. She was however happy that the man who did this to her was in jail and would be for a very long time, especially for when he gets out she wouldnt be anywhere for him to find her. Putting her heavy luggage on the luggage racks for the airport clerks to take onto the plane, she carried a carry on and a rolling suit case with her for the 30 hour plane ride, having to get on different planes at different airports.

" Ok Huney, your first stop is Paris France, be sure to ask for directions if needed ", Her aunt told her, stroking her hair out of her face.

" Be your fiesty old self if anyone messes with you ok? You're our little girl, we love you Ami ", her uncle told her, smiling.

" Thanks Carrie and Denny, for everything. I promise to write ", Ami said, trying to put on a smile.

" Boarding for Flight 342 to Paris France, last call for boarding ", the announcer was heard all over the airport.

" Well baby, here you go. Have a safe flight ok? We love you ", her aunt said, giving her a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

Ami said her goodbyes to her only familiar family she had, probably never going to see them again she let out a tear. Quickly wiping it away as she boarded her plane....

** Tokyo Japan....30 Hours later **

was waiting at the airport, waiting for his long lost grand daughter to come into the airport off the arriving gate. When he heard her plane coming in, he saw her come out a couple of minutes later. Standing up and walking toward her, he wandered how he should greet her.

" Ami? Is that you? ", he asked her as he approached her.

Ami looked toward him and smiled slightly while walking toward him.

" Hi grandpa...how are you? ", she asked him, stopping in front of him, feeling a little ackward.

" Hello Ami, Im doing just fine. Its an honor to have you here with me in Tokyo, Im sorry about what happened to you ", he told her, smiling a bit while holding out his hand to shake hers.

" Look, thats something I really dont wanna talk about right now ok? Lets just wait till we are in the privacy of a home ", she said as she shook his hand.

" Oh ok, Im sorry. Well, lets go and get the bags so we can get you home ", he said.

As they walked toward the bagging area, she looked around and saw how different everything was, wandering how people can live in a different language like this. Raising her eyebrow at everything, she gathered most of her bags and followed him to the cab that was waiting for them outside.

** That Night **

Ami and her grandpa had just eaten dinner, not much of a conversation happened, just a long ackward silence and occasional talk about school and life itself before her incident. He helped her settle into her own room, which was quite nice for someone who lived in a Grandpa like home.

" Ami, Im sure you would like to get to knowing the town once you get settled in so I arranged for you to explore the town with my beyblading team. ", Mr. Dickenson had said to her, kinda shocking her.

" Ummm...your what? And you're making me do what? ", Ami asked in a snobby tone.

" My beyblading team, surely you've heard of the sport? ", he asked her.

" Ive heard of it, didnt know they had teams out there for that kind of sport ", she answered, crossing her arms.

" well you mustve seen them on tv, they are the World Champions ", he told her, a little shocked that she has never heard of them.

" Didnt watch much Tv...." she answered him, looking down, feeling pathetic.

" Oh...I see. Well they are a great bunch of boys, very respective of young ladies and they love to travel. I would really like it if you would let them show you around...who knows, you might make a friend out of it. Well, I will leave you for the night, goodnight and Im glad to have you here ", he said as he shut her door and left her alone for the night.

She didnt really say anything to that, nothing came to mind. She went into the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror and slowly lifting up her shirt to look at her 6 inch gash across her left ribcage, all stitched up and red still. She ran her finger across it, touching it as it healed, confused as to why this had to happen to her.

' Man, how could this happen to me? Why do I have to have such a bad past? ' she asked herself, putting her shirt down.

After getting a shower ready to go and getting night clothes for her to wear, she took a nice hot shower and went to bed for the night. Through the night, she didnt have any nightmares like she did back at home, only a black dream where nothing happened. The next morning, her grandpa woke her up with Breakfast, pancakes with bacon and sausage links. For Pjs, she was wearing a black tanktop with blue, long baggy Pj pants...her hair down and a little messy as she sat down for breakfast.

" Morning Ami, did you sleep ok? ", her grandpa asked her, sitting down across the table to eat.

" Yeah I guess so, sleep is sleep. ", she replied, not really wanting to talk while she ate. She took a bite of her pancakes and took a drink of her orange juice.

" So since I figured your plans for the day would be sitting around here doing nothing, I asked the boys to stop by and take you on the town ", he told her, expecting her to be mad.

" Ok no disrespect grandpa, but you didnt even bother to ask me if I wanted to do that. Maybe Im jet sick or something, maybe I want to just chill out here for a couple of days before I go gallavanting all over town, Im living here now, I have all my life. ", she told him, a little annoyed that he is planning her day out for her.

" Im sorry Ami, Im just trying to help you recoopperate faster so you can get on with life, forgive me for caring. ", he said to her, finishing his breakfast.

" well I dont care really, Ive moved on and I'm just letting you know. Please dont plan my days out for me, I am a human being I can do it myself ", she told him, while she was finishing her breakfast.

" I know, Im just trying to give you a boost. Now you might wanna put some clothes on before they get here ", he said, putting his plate in the sink.

She got up and put her plate in the sink as well, rinsing it off a bit before she walked off.

" what time are they getting here? ", she asked.

" In an hour, please get ready ", he answered her, turning the TV on.

Walking into her room and getting her clothes out, she got dressed in a nice pair of jeans, a casual white tanktop that hugged her slim figure and her white tennis shoes. Since she was told to be a natural beauty, she didnt really have the need for makeup much...just a string of eye liner under her eyes. When she was done, she went down the stairs and sat next to her grandpa to watch some TV. He was watching the sports news, the Bladebreakers have made the Preliminaries for the Beyblade Tournament.

" So who are these bladebreakers anyways? ", she asked him.

" Well dear, they are my team for the BBA association, thats where I work ", he answered her.

" Hn...I see ", she said to him, not really knowing what else to say.

" Have you ever bladed? ", he asked her, putting his arm around the back of the couch.

" No, never got into it ", she answered, rolling her eyes at the question.

" well they are a great bunch of kids, I think you'll like them a lot ", he told her, getting up and walking toward the kitchen when he heard the phone ringing.

Playing with her nails, she continued to watch the sports news on the Bladebreakers.

" The bladebreakers, Tyson, Kai, Rei and Max have once again made it to the Regionals for the World Wide Beyblading Tournament. There is nothing stopping this team from advancing to the World Championships again ", her lady on the news said.

She jumped when she heard the doorbell, knowing her grandpa was on the phone. Going over to the door, she opened it to see 2 guys standing before her. One of them had a baseball cap, a yellow shirt with a red jacket and blue jeans. The other one was wearing orange over all with s a green shirt on. She recognized them from the Tv and immediatly knew who they were.

" Umm Hi, can I help you? ", Ami asked them, a little uncomfortable.

" Hi my name is Tyson and this is Max, called us over to meet his granddaughter ", he said to her.

" I know who you are and Im Ami, the granddaughter ", she answered them, and moved aside to let them in.

" Oh well then Hi, nice to meet you ", Tyson said as he entered the house and Max followed.

" I didnt know had good looks running in the family ", Max tried to charm her but she only rolled her eyes and walked toward the kitchen.

Tyson entered the kitchen and was just getting off the phone. Tyson sat at the table and Max stayed standing up, looking around since they have never been inside of his house before.

" Hello there Tyson and Max, I see you have met Ami. ", he asked them, sitting down at the table as well.  
" Hello , its nice place you have here. So whats the plan today? ", Tyson asked, looking around.

" Well Ami just arrived yesterday and I want her to go around town, get to know it. I immediatly thought of you and your team, maybe you guys can show her the ropes on getting around the city ", asked them.

Ami just stood there, hearing everything like she was some kind of statue being argued over. It didnt matter in the first place, she didnt have much to really say.

" Hey Mr.D, maybe if you wouldnt mind, maybe she can come to our training session today....it would give her a chance to meet Kai and Rei, we can show her our profession and how much fun it is. Maybe teach her a thing of two ", Tyson said, looking at Ami.

Ami gave him a bit of a glare and shook her head.

" I have no interest in learning the game, thanks. ", she said as she got ready to head for the door.

" I think she's ready to go...lets go ", Max said, following her.

" Yeah I guess, by ...we'll have her back tonight ", Tyson said as he followed Max.

" Ok kids, be careful ", Mr dickenson said as he shut the door behind them.

Going down the stairs and outside into the sunshine, Ami put her sunglasses on and walked with Tyson and Max. Thinking to herself as to why she was going around town with these guys she has never met before, thinking about how today is going to go. While they walked, Ami's thoughts were interrupted when Tyson started talking.

" So Ami, what do you like to do? ", he asked her.

" I like to draw, write, take pictures ", she answered him, putting her sunglasses up higher.

" Taking pictures huh? Thats cool, you just take random pictures? ", Max asked her, wanting to get involved with the conversation.

" basically, I brought it with me today so I can take pictures of my new home ", she answered them, sounding sane this time.

They walked all over town, showing her the local shops, restaurants and bars. Going to lunch later on that day and then they started to head for Tyson's house.

" You should really see the town at night time Ami, its awesome! ", Tyson said to her, trying to make better friends with her.

" Well I guess Im stuck then ", she answered him quietly.

When they got to the house, Tyson and Max were greeted by Rei and Grandpa. Grandpa notice Ami right away and kinda freaked her out, so she took off her sunglasses to show them her expression on her face.

" Grandpa, dont scare the girl god. Everyone this is Ami, 's grand daughter. Ami this is Rei and my Grandpa...Kai is around here somewhere, you'll meet him later ", Tyson said, pointing to everyone as he said their name.

" so you're little miss Dickenson huh? Nice to meet you! ", Grandpa said to her, shaking her hand.

" Hi, its very nice to meet you ", Rei said to her, walking up to her.

She looked up at Rei, only being up to his chin since she was a short girl for her age.

" Hi, nice to meet you ", she said, smiling up at him.

" So you're from the states? Are you visiting? ", Rei asked her, smiling back.

" No, Im moving up here....from the states. ", she said, looking down with a frown on her face.

" Wow, thats quite a move for you. How are you adapting so far? ", he asked her.

" Well this is my first real day here so I dont know yet...good I guess ", she answered.

As they talked, she noticed someone walking up to the group. He had blue clothing on and his pants were baggy, funky looking hair and he was taller than Rei.

" Hey Kai! Come meet 's grand daughter, Ami ", Tyson yelled, making Ami blush a little bit from all of this attention.

" Hi. ", Ami said, blushing a little bit as she could feel Kai's eyes on her.

" Hn ", is all he said as he walked back toward the beydish.

" Dont worry about him, he's like that with everyone. Hell, you're lucky you got a usual Hn when you first met him, when Hilary met him, he didnt say anything ", Tyson said.

" I guess Im lucky afterall then. Dont worry about me, Im used to it ", Ami said as she could feel more people coming into the house.

" So we are getting ready to train, would you like to meet Hilary and Kenny so you can get comfortable? ", Tyson asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

" As soon as you get your hands off of me, Im good to go ", Ami told him with a serious glare coming out of her eyes.

" Oh sorry, habit. Hey Hilary, Kenny! Come over here and meet Ami, 's granddaughter ", Tyson yelled over to Hilary and Kenny.

Ami once again grew slightly irriatated with Tyson's way of introducing her. She looked over at the entrance and saw a girl and a small boy walking toward them.

" Hi there, Im so happy to finally have a girl on the team! My name is Hilary. ", Hilary introduced herself as she held out her hand.

" Im Kenny, Im the macanic of the Bladebreakers. You know, fixing their tools ", Kenny said to her.

" Ummm...Im not joining anything, I dont blade and Im moving here. Im Ami ", Ami introduced herself, shaking Hilary's hand.

" Oh Im sorry Ami, I thought that since you were Mr. Dickenson's grand daughter, that you were a blader ", Hilary said.

" well Im not...not really into many sports. I play hardcore mud soccer and regular soccer ", Ami told her, sitting on the porch.

" Wow, thats cool I guess. Do you have any interest in learning the sport? If so we have- ", Kenny tried to get out.

" No I dont, Ive already been asked that...thank you ", Ami said, relaxing against the pole.

" Oh ok, sorry. Ok guys, lets get practice going. Rei and Tyson, battle time ", Kenny instructed them.

When Rei and Tyson got their beybattle started up, Kai was standing by the porch with his blade in his hand and Max was sitting next to Ami while watching the battle.

" Go get'm Drigger! ", Rei yelled.

" Hit'm hard Dragoon! ", Tyson yelled back.

Ami could hear the blades crashing against eachother, kinda shocked as to how much these boys were getting into the sport. She never thought spinning tops would be a good sport for teenagers. Looking at both Rei and Kai, she noticed that they had a heavy muscle build on their upper bodies, making her blush a little bit. She then decided to take out her camera and take some pictures, since her camera made no sound or flash, she couldnt break their concentration. Slowly getting up and taking pictures of the battle, getting the last minute moments before the blades crashed against eachother, getting both Tyson's and Rei's expressions as they battled. Every detail was captured in her photos, making her a very happy photographer. When the battle was over, she sat down and turned off her camera, putting it back in her purse.

" Nice battle guys, I think Ami got into it too ", Max said, smirking a little bit.

" Oh, I was just taking some pictures...thats all ", she answered, blushing a little bit.

" Oh yeah? Can we see? " Tyson asked her.

Ami took out her camera and showed them the picture she had taken. Going through most of them, she could feel their eyes getting big at her photos. Kai was even impressed with them, never had he seen someone who could take such good pictures from one position.

" Wow, have you ever thought about going pro? ", Hilary asked her.

" Yeah at times, but I dont think it will happen. Im just an amature ", Ami replied, putting her camera away.

" Well you're a pretty good amature though, I hope we can see more sometime soon ", Rei said to her, impressed with the photos she got of Drigger going in for the kill.

" Maybe, we'll see. So what now? Kai and Max? ", Ami asked...wanting to take more pictures.

" Yeah, lets get going guys. ", Kenny answered her.

As Kai and Max got their battle started, Ami took some more picture of their blades.

'' Come on Dranzer! Dont back down! ", Kai yelled.

" Dracial Defense! ", Max yelled back.

Once again hearing the blades clash together, she took more pictures of the blades, even got some with chips flying off of them as they grinded on eachother. Taking more and more pictures of Max and Kai, she couldnt believe the concentration both of them had, for just some spinning tops.

_**END OF CHAPTER 2!**_

_**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT SO FAR...HOPE THINGS ARENT GOING TOO FAST! REVIEWS ARE LOVED! NEXT CHAPPIE COMING SOON!**_


End file.
